Existing computing devices may be used to generate, store, and modify electronic files in a variety of different environments. In some environments, such files may be stored on a server or other computing resource in communication with the computing device via a network. In such environments, the computing device may access the file via the network, and a user may modify the file with the computing device. Users of other computing devices may also be granted access to the file via the network, and in this way, multiple users may collaborate to modify the file when the respective computing devices are connected to the network. In such environments, the users may be granted access to the file once various security requirements have been satisfied, and such security requirements may be facilitated by the network. In some situations, however, access to the network may not be available. In such situations, the users' ability to access and/or modify the electronic file may be hindered.